terrified
by qweety
Summary: Shinozaki Ayumi steps into classroom 2-9 with a list in her fist on a rainy day.
1. hide and seek (sakutaro)

"What might this be about?" Morishige questions, prodding the crinkled sheet of paper. The class rep swats his hand away and she smiles, shushing him.

"You'll find out, Morishige, don't worry." Ayumi steps onto the podium, a prop that was left over from the cultural festival a few weeks ago. Miss Yui let it stay, as long as it wouldn't cause disturbances during class.

The dark blue haired girl creates a fake official announcer voice, and it gains everyone's attention. "This is an announcement for all who are in classroom 2-9. Shinozaki Ayumi will be having a sleepover party tonight, with a surprise along the side. All are welcome," she says, pretending to speak through the microphone.

Mayu raises her hand. The class rep points at her. "Suzumoto, question."

"What time will it be?"

"You may attend any time, but don't come in too late," she winks, making the brown haired girl giggle.

Satoshi partly lifts his hand up, but to place it down. "Mochida."

"What is this 'surprise?'"

"Come and find out." This answer gives Satoshi the chills, and Naomi, sitting at the desk next to him, furrows her brows. Seiko grins and Yoshiki gives a half smile to his classmate. The bell rings, and the students get seated. Satoshi slowly feels hypnotized by staring at the clock, constantly ticking. Gym felt like a haze, along with the other classes as well. It wasn't about two thirty in the afternoon when everyone was dismissed, except for everyone in classroom 2-9.

Miss Yui peeks her head through the doorway. "Hey, what're you still doing here? It's a Friday. You better get home before your parents worry." She steps inside the classroom and Ayumi apologizes and grabs her umbrella and bag. Yoshiki grabs out his cellphone and presses the digits to his dad's phone, but to be left on voicemail. He sighs, and the class rep looks over her shoulder.

"Hey, Kishinuma, we could walk back together," she offers, standing in the doorway. Yoshiki shakes his head.

"I don't have an umbrella… "

"Well, uh, we could share! Sorry if mine is too small, though." The blonde considers it, and he reluctantly nods and takes her hand. The corners of his mouth slightly raise when Shinozaki gives a comforting squeeze, and they walk out in the rain.

The girl with blue hair unfolds her umbrella, and she quickly gets under it, pulling Yoshiki to her side. It wasn't that small, but small enough for the two high schoolers to touch shoulders. They walked in silence, aside from the taller male sniffling more often. Ayumi worriedly looks up, and his face is almost flushed, and his voice is nasally. "We should hurry."

"Yeah." She huffs and picks up the pace, and Yoshiki was back home in a few minutes. Ayumi lived across the street from him, so she just had to walk across the black road, with water droplets splashing off of it. A car zoomed by when she reaches her house, and she begins to search her socks, a place that her keys were hidden. Her eyes light up when she feels a familiar shape between her fingers, the material of metal and ridges. She opens the door with a creak, and there wasn't a trace of her mother and father. Work.

Ayumi wastes at least an hour lounging around by divulging herself in a bag of chips and a really interesting paranormal movie. She checks her favorite blog, labeled "Naho's Nods to the Netherworld." Ayumi feels a tingly sensation throughout her body when she scrolls through it, the kind that sends chills through her spine. The doorbell rings and the blue eyed girl jumps up and almost stumbles rushing down the stairs and opening the doorknob. There stood Satoshi and Yuka, hand in hand and both wearing pajamas. Satoshi wore a white tank top with blue pajama pants. There was a darker blue penguin silhouette pattern continuously placed on the fabric. Yuka was wearing something similar to her older brother, but with a magenta top and penguin patterned bottoms. Over the older brother's shoulder was a bag, filled with essentials and other things.

Ayumi smiles and welcomes them, although she wasn't really expecting Yuka to arrive. Satoshi sits down on the couch, placing the bag on the floor next to him. "Sorry I had to bring her along. Mom's going to pick her up soon." The blue haired girl nods and sits down next to him, reaching for the remote. Yuka hesitantly sits down, but a bit more fidgety than usual.

The cartoon displayed on the screen kept Yuka entertained, but the older students were about to have a snooze fest. "Big brother… I want to go home," she wails. The girl shifts her weight so it would be on her brother's hand, to earn a grunt from him.

"Yuka—"

Three quick raps came from the door and Ayumi hops up from the couch cushion to open it. "Mochida, it's your mom!" She calls, and Yuka walks up to the door and she quivers, looking up at the hazy figure. Mochida's mother drags her outside into the grimy environment.

Ayumi claps her hands together and swings her arm around Satoshi's neck, and looks at the time display, flashing on the clock. It was around six o'clock, almost getting dark for the middle of Autumn. The brunette stares blankly at the table placed between the couch and the television, breathing steady and beginning to zone out. "You want something to eat? Drink?"

He snaps, shuddering. "Yeah, sure." The class rep slides into the kitchen with her socks and grabs a bowl, popcorn, and a few juice boxes. She microwaves the bag of kernels and places the bowl on the counter and juice at the coffee table. A few uneven knocks came from the door, and two muffled female voices could be heard through it. Satoshi answers it, and he greets Nakashima Naomi and Shinohara Seiko.

Seiko wore her orange hair clips, a baggy black t-shirt with a neon logo and grey sweat pants. Her hair was combed thoroughly, twirls still in place. Naomi wore a lacy, light blue tank top and matching basketball shorts. A partly zipped up jacket covered most of her top. The two girls were smiling meekly, linking arms with Shinohara giving a thumbs up.

Ayumi takes a quick glance from the kitchen doorway and says hello to the two. Naomi politely puts her hands to her sides and Seiko plops her tush down on the couch, grabbing a juice box and slurping. The blue haired girl giggles and checks up on the popcorn, pouring it in the bowl and putting a little bit of butter and extra salt on it. She places it on the coffee table and bounces, eagerly awaiting for the next visitor.

Morishige Sakutaro was next to arrive. He packs light, with only a plastic bag in hand. After him was Suzumoto and eventually Yoshiki came, cheeks and nose a bit flushed and pale lips quivering. The students chattered and ate popcorn upstairs in Ayumi's room, and she stands up, list that Morishige was so curious about in her grasp. "Who wants to play a few games?" She offers, cheekily looking off to the side. Nobody raises their hand or speaks out, so she shrugs and grabs a hat, filled with tiny slips of paper.

"Alright, everyone pick two slips. No looking while digging, okay?" The hat was sent around, and back to Ayumi again. She unfolds the paper and sighs, getting her act together.

"If one of your slips' says 'Hide and Seek,' then raise your hand." Morishige swallows and he lifts his arm up, crumpling the slip of paper in his other hand. Everyone turns to look at him, and Ayumi taps her chin.

"Okay. Everyone get up and get a pouch filled with uncooked rice, a needle and thread, a sharp knife, and a cup of salt." She orders, watching everyone scramble to get the items. Ayumi digs through her drawer and finds a rag doll that she remembers deliberately placing in there. Next, she checks the closet. It's spotless, aside from a few hangers.

The objects were piled up at Ayumi's feet, and she kneels down and places the doll down. "I need your nail clippings, Morishige," she juts a nail clipper at him, and he reluctantly grabs it and begins to clip. Clip, clip, clip. He hands the clippings to her in disgust. Satoshi cringes.

"Thank you." Ayumi starts to slit the doll open with the knife, stuffing beginning to puff out. She grabs a handful of the cotton and puts it along to the side. Morishige's shadow hovers over her, cold blank stare examining her actions.

Mayu hands her the rice pouch and she fills up the doll, making it seem bloated. The class rep then drops in the spectacled boy's nail clippings, sealing up the cut area with a needle and thread. The thread was a crimson red, and Ayumi makes sure not to poke herself through the doll's fabric.

"Everyone, hide someplace that you won't be seen. Morishige, come with me." All of the students sprawl to find a hiding spot. Sakutaro gets up and shuffles towards the blue haired girl, crossing his arms. They head to the bathroom, Ayumi walking towards the bathtub and turning on the faucet. Cloudy, warm water filled the tub up halfway, and the tap squeaks to a halt. Ayumi shoves the knife into Morishige's hand, and his grip is tight around the handle. She places the rag doll on the marble sink counter, drooping low as it sits. Her blue eyes bore into his green ones, and her lips begin to move. The drama club member listens intently.

"The doll's name is Yokai, she will be out to get you. Hold the doll and chant, 'Sakutaro Morishige, is the first it,' three times."

"Drop Yokai in the water, and she'll come alive, slowly creeping out of the water, soaked. As you leave the bathroom, you need to keep the knife with you. Turn off all the lights and change the television's channel to a static. Hide. Count to ten."

"Return to the bathroom, Yokai will be waiting. Chant, 'I have found you, Yokai,' three times, and stab her. Then say, 'Now, Yokai is it,' another three times. Put the knife and Yokai back in the bathtub. She will slowly crawl out to find you after you've been hidden."

"You know she's close if you can hear the television's static change. From your hiding place you might hear the quick taps of small feet."

"If you want to end the game, keep a mouthful of salt water and keep it there. Start to search for the doll. Remember, Morishige, she isn't always going to be in the bathroom. She could be anywhere. When you find her, pour the salt water over her, along with spitting the water from your mouth. Be very loud when you say, "I win," three times, and cut the crimson thread. Her spirit will be moving on, and the ritual ends."

The blue haired boy nods and he grabs the doll and looks up at it, black button eyes glaring back at his green ones. Ayumi leaves the bathroom to go hide, as he takes a deep breath and toes curling when the first words escape his lips. "Sakutaro Morishige, is the first it… Sakutaro Morishige, is the first it. Sakutaro Morishige is the first it!" The doll returns to the water with a plop noise, and Morishige rushes back to Ayumi's bedroom. He checks the closet, and it seems perfectly spotless. The door clicks behind him and he shuts the door with a quiet creak. He counts to ten and his eyelids are shut. The knife is still in his grasp, while breaths are harsh and voice coarse.

He gets out of the closet and walks to the bathroom, and there the rag doll lay, soggy with her stitched up smile. He digs the knife deep through her outer fabric material and cotton stuffing, and she lays there, smiling emptily. The green eyed boy mutters, "I have found you, Yokai. I have found you, Yokai. I have found you." His voice is soft but echoes within the four bare bathroom walls, and he places the knife and Yokai back in the tub.

"Now, Yokai is it. Now, Yokai is it. Now, Yokai is it," says he, and Morishige walks downstairs to the living room to change the channel. Cartoons were still playing, but that changed when all he could see and hear were fuzzy static, black and white dots moving around. On his way back up, he switches off all the lights and closes the door to Ayumi's bedroom when he enters it. It makes a reassuring click and he slides himself back into the closet.

The pitter patter of feet were heard from behind the bedroom door, and they stop. Rapid, light taps came from it, but they stop and the footstep noises fade out. The static of the television changes to a different rigid, yet fuzzy noise. Morishige's cheeks feel like they're burning up, but his hands are living in the ice age, almost pale white as they shook.

A stench reaches the drama club member's nostrils, and he pinches his nose in disgust. It was unidentifiable, but it was gruesome, possibly something rotten and decaying. Sakutaro's back feels like fingers gliding themselves over the ridge of his spine, skin on his hips and arms being stretched and pulled on. He smacks his arm softly through his sleeve but it feels like the skin was pinched, nails digging into the flesh.

He looks to his side, and there was a cup of salt water next to him, gratuitously placed by the class rep. '_Very charitable of her_…' he thinks, and his ears perk up, hearing the static noise return to normal but a few notches louder. It begins to get softer, more fuzzier, and then it just flashes off, blacking out entirely.

He keeps the salt water in his mouth, swishing it around in between his cheeks. His steps against the wooden floor are quiet, but the boards creak softly as the weight of his heel is pressed on top of them.

She was waiting on the couch, slumped over and sharp blade under her arm. His shadow hovers over the doll, and he pours the salt water in the cup over it, staining the couch. He spits out the remaining water, right on the doll's face. "I win," he says monotonously.

"I win," he gets louder, "I win!"

The students come out of their hiding places, Satoshi and Seiko from the kitchen, Yoshiki coming from the guest room, Mayu, Ayumi, and Naomi jumping up from behind the television.

"Nice job, Shig!" Mayu pats his back and he smiles triumphantly, sitting on the couch next to the water stain. Ayumi gestures the knife towards him.

"You forgot to cut the thread."

The crimson thread gets sliced, revealing the fingernails and stuffing within. Yoshiki pinches the soggy doll with his index finger and thumb, and lifts it up. It dangles, as he walks outside in the backyard to throw it away.

The rain had passed away, but dew drops were still fresh and windows felt cool when the bleached blonde felt them with the back of his hand.

* * *

**_www . scaryforkids / hide-and-seek_ if u want to read the how to and a bit of the backstory. this is going to be a series where the students of kisaragi academy have a big sleepover party and they play weird occult/ritual type games and get the heebie jeebies.**

**next up (probably): fortune, with the host, shinozaki ayumi**

**constructive criticism is welcome, and please let me know if the characters get ooc.**


	2. fortune (ayumi)

Ayumi looks down at her slips of paper and closes her eyes. "Next up is 'Fortune,' which I have."

Seiko grins and she hops up. "Isn't that where you get a stranger to get you to tell you your fortune?"

"Yeah, basically." The blue haired girl shrugs and she picks up a barber shop comb from her dresser. She holds a book about musical theory in her other hand, and she sits down. Everyone gathers up next to her, Yoshiki on her right and Mayu on her left. Naomi gets up to flick the light switch on, as it was turned off from the last game.

"Hey, guys. Get something to cover your face with. A book, newspaper, or even a bag." The teenagers grab some of Ayumi's books and old, discarded newspapers. Some of them actually get their bags and they swing the strap over the shoulder, ready to head out.

Night was only illuminated by the street lights repeatedly placed down the sidewalk path, flickering as moths surrounded the lights. Ayumi hums along the way, flashlight in one hand, book and barbershop comb in the other. The battery was almost out, she should've replaced them earlier.

"Tsuji-ura, Tsuji-ura, grant me a true response!" she sings, and everyone talks and laughs along the way, hoping that they're headed to the correct path.

The group of eight students walk for a little bit until they reach a crossroad. They sit down, or stand. Ayumi stood by herself underneath a tree, leaves still dripping with water droplets. Yoshiki, Satoshi, and Morishige sit on a bench, pressed up next to each other. Satoshi, forced to sit in the middle, blushes and his lip trembles. "Why do I have to sit with you two…?" He mutters, looking down at his backpack, which was on his lap. The drama club member smirks, and the bleached blonde snickers.

"I don't know, man… at least it's better than sitting with girls," Yoshiki sighs playfully, nudging the brunette with his elbow. Satoshi rolls his eyes.

"They aren't half bad," the spectacled boy argues, sticking his nose in the air, "better than sticking around you, as you seem sick." Yoshiki grunts and Satoshi laughs, and they begin to divulge themselves in their books, magazines, or bag, in the brunette's case. He puts the backpack up to his face, and thankfully it isn't heavy.

Mayu, Seiko and Naomi sat together on another bench, far away from the boys and on the other side of the tree, where Ayumi stood, waiting sternly. The blue haired girl places her flashlight and book down and brings the comb to her chin, running her index finger over the teeth. She feels the individual points and she chants the melody she sung on the way to the crossroad.

"Tsuji-ura, Tsuji-ura, grant me a true response." Mayu blinks at Ayumi, and she looks down at her magazine. It was about the popular events and news that the teenagers were into, and Mayu just so happened to have an edition in her bag. Seiko cracks open a textbook, a somewhat excuse to study for the upcoming mathematics test. Shinohara snickers and elbows Naomi, who just has a fairly thick paged book. The slim words, bolded and large, read, "Witchcraft for the Fallen." Inside was a jumble of handwritten text, messy and in cursive all the same. The curly haired girl got dizzy just looking at it.

"She looks like she's really into it." Mayu timidly whispers to the two, gesturing to the standing female. Shinozaki has her eyes shut tight, fingers acting like as if they were plucking harp strings at the comb's teeth. Her face is calm, collected, trying her best to not shake or think of the dread that lays in the back of her head.

Nakashima just looks at her with her brown eyes, clutching her book tightly against her chest. It wasn't until the class rep chanted a second time when she got her act together, flipping to a random page and fumbling as she looks down, skimming the page full of spells and wizardry. "Tsuji-ura, Tsuji-ura, grant me a true response."

The male students on the other side of the tree got into their character pretty quickly. For being into acting and the drama community, Sakutaro did fairly alright, plastering down his layers and keeping sanity in check. Satoshi, practically startled out of his pajama pants, held Yoshiki's hand, squeezing tightly and swallowing down his silly delusions. The blonde steals a quick glance at the brunette next to him, and he smirks.

"Tsuji-ura, Tsuji-ura, grant me a true response!" The last chant. For a second all of the street lights go out. The moths are inactive, no longer fluttering their wings. Crickets chirp, playing their songs and hopping around in between blades of grass. The lamps go back on, almost a bit brighter. Their yellow bulbs shine, light reflecting off of every thing, color, and shape.

A shadow, almost unidentifiable even though in the glimmer of the light, has almost a glide to their step. Sneakers bouncing against the sidewalk, the figure stops to look at Ayumi. The lamps reveal that the figure is a man, a bit lanky but manages to stand. His hair is a dirty blonde, in messy tousles that are covered with a dark grey beanie. He wore a red hoodie and a black graphic tee underneath, along with casual black cargo pants.

"Excuse me, sir…" Ayumi murmurs, looking off to the side and blinking. The man perks up and he digs his hands into his pockets, willing to slide along with whatever she might request.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind telling me, uh, my fate?" This was way easier than Ayumi had imagined. Looking up at the guy was harder than it looked. Yoshiki gave his friend a worried look, but fortunately the man replied.

"You mean your fortune, kid?"

"I suppose."

"Oh—well—I—"

Ayumi looks back down at her book again, sighing. The tall man furrows his brows and he awkwardly chuckles, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure! The thing is, how should I do this? Don't want any bad spirits, now." He nervously fiddles with his thumbs and Ayumi puts out her hand, still carrying the literature piece in the other. He fumbles, holding her wrist so it would stay there. It was way worse since she was in pajamas.

The blonde traces the fine lines of her palm with his index finger. She giggles.

"S-stop moving, please!"

"Sorry, it tickles." A sheepish grin comes from her and he shrugs it off, continuing to pretend that he knows how to palm read.

"I see… ah… a lot of traveling." That's it. Wether this was true or not, he had no clue. Ayumi leans closer and the shadow of her head hovers over her hand. Her fingers were calloused from all of the writing and studies she did in school. Eventually it would come back to get her.

The man continues, closing his eyes and tracing another line. "You read a lot about the paranormal occults, huh? I know someone who runs a blog all about it. My, erm, visions tell me that the knowledge will be useful soon." His voice shook, and he clears his throat, coughing into his fist afterwards. The occult stuff? It was very visible. Her book is all about it, actually. The latter part might've been a weird detail that would probably turn into reality, one way or another.

Ayumi is so happy. She knows that what he's saying is a hoax, but her heart, her passion says otherwise. "I… I guess I'm done. Take it easy, kid."

"You too, mister."

Her friends crowd around her and she just smiles, happy with what she got. Naomi pats her on the back as a "congratulations," even though it doesn't sound like a pleasurable future.

"Hey, Shinozaki; you got any fortune cookies?" Satoshi asks as he enters her house, kicking off his damp and muddy shoes and placing them onto the mat.

* * *

_i just sneezed and now my nose is running thanks romney san chan_

_also that mystery guy was shougo taguchi! i kinda wanted a canon character to do it so i was like why not have the most paranoid character do it_

_for more info about the fortune game go to www . scaryforkids fortune-game / _

_remove spaces_


	3. cat scratch (yoshiki)

They lounged around on the couch, almost halfway through with the bowl of buttery popcorn and a few minutes to spare before the credits pop up onto the television. Seiko has her legs resting on top of the coffee table, Naomi sat next to her with an arm around the curly haired girl's neck. Beside her was Satoshi, blankly staring at the screen and probably zoning out.

Yoshiki throws a popcorn kernel at him, and it bounces off of his cheek, landing onto the floor. The brunette replies by doing a delayed flinch, rubbing the salt and butter off of his cheek. "What was that for?!" The bleached blonde snickers and he high-fives the spectacled boy next to him. Both boys sat on the floor, on one end of the couch chair.

Mayu sat on the other side of the chair, occasionally getting up every so often to stretch her legs. Sitting on the floor was strenuous, especially when she slouched. She quietly watched the screen without a peep, but laughed whenever Kishinuma or any of her other comrades were acting rascally.

Shinohara cheekily grinned at Satoshi's reaction, and Naomi elbows him, telling him to "cut it out."

"Aw, c'mon, Nakashima! Loosen up, will 'ya?" Yoshiki laughs, clutching his stomach. He continues to watch the movie in somewhat interest, even though the cover box said it was to appeal to ten and up audiences.

Nothing was really happening, really. Maybe a couple of guns and digitally edited in explosions, but all of those things were old.

Ayumi tumbles down the stairs in a frenzy, ponytails undone and laptop underneath her arm. The black haired boy turns to look at her, and gives her a questioning look. She waves Morishige off in reply, huffing when she gets to ground level. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, not really. It's going to end soon, hurry up." Mayu replies, softly smiling at her. Ayumi bounces onto the couch next to Satoshi, leaning closer towards the screen. Bright flashes of light occur with the protagonist saying some inspirational quote, hair flowing in the wind and eyes sharp as knives. The credits roll and the blue haired girl mopes, disappointed that she missed the movie. Seiko pops the last popcorn puff into her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue, chewing and swallowing.

"It was such a good movie too… ah, well. I could watch it in my spare time," Shinozaki waves off, crossing her arms and making a confident stance.

"Let's get back to our games!"

They go upstairs into the blue haired girl's room, scattered about with blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags. Ayumi glances down at her list, announcing, "Alright, who has the slip that says, 'Cat Scratch?'" She looks around curiously, gaze focusing on Yoshiki when he mutters, "I do."

"Alright, everyone make a circle around Kishinuma."

Yoshiki tenses up, but blinks when Ayumi grabs his shoulders and places his head in her lap, and he looks into her blue gaze, as dark as the abysmal ocean. She massages his temples with her thumbs and index fingers, as gentle as they were. The class rep rubs small, repeating circles and tells him to close his eyes. He reluctantly obliges.

"Focus on my voice, and my voice only." Yoshiki nods, jaw clenching.

"There once was an old lady who owned a cat. The cat was very nice. It meowed and purred. One day, the cat got hit by a car and died. Cat scratch, cat scratch, cat scratch." Her voice was barely above a whisper, breath tickling the bleached blonde's nose. He listens intently, and feels a hand intertwining within his.

"The old lady got a new cat. The cat was very mean. It hissed and clawed. Cat scratch, cat scratch, cat scratch." Ayumi continues, cupping Yoshiki's face. her hands are warm, or maybe it's just his cheeks.

"One day, the cat got hit by a car and died. The old lady decided to not get anymore cats. Cat scratch, cat scratch, cat scratch." Her voice is quiet now, as soft as she could be at the end, chanting 'Cat Scratch,' three times.

"Now imagine, You are walking through a dark alley late at night. You are the only one there. The ground is slick with rain. The alley is filled with garbage cans and litter."

_Probably after school, maybe some garbage from the gym teacher or classroom troubles. Yoshiki slips in between two brick walls, shoes splashing in the rain water puddles. The cement is wet, garbage cans surrounded by flies and a putrid odor. Trash and litter scattered at the area near them._

"But then you hear something. A movement in the garbage cans. You pick up your pace. You want to get out of the alley fast."

_A rustle from the garbage cans was heard, and the metallic lid flies off, crashing to the floor. Yoshiki shivers, and walks a little bit faster, past the trash and past the jittery garbage can._

"But then you see something. Red eyes. Glowing red cat eyes. They are the eyes of an enormous cat. You run, but the cat chases you and jumps on you. It scratches you, one, two, three."

_It stings, it burns, but only for a split second. Yoshiki imagines himself touching his back, checking for the claw marks. There is no feeling, no ripple of skin where the cat dug its claws in._

"Cat scratch, cat scratch, cat scratch! Kishinuma, get up!" He jumps and feels the fabric of his shirt swiftly riding up his back, revealing a bit of his stomach. Ayumi gestures everyone to come and see, and their eyes widen in awe. Satoshi curiously touches one of the marks, rubbing the skin around the area that was scratched. Yoshiki hisses and bites his tongue, toes curling inside his socks. Ayumi smiles at her work.

Seiko squeals. "Ooh! That's so amazing! How'd you do it, class rep?" Naomi rolls her eyes, nudging the curly haired girl with her elbow to calm down. Seiko looks at her, coyly smirking and tickles her, and the brunette is in a fit of laughter and giggles.

"That must be makeup or something you put on him, right?" Morishige decries, clicking his tongue at the mark. He taps his back once, twice, and the grey eyed boy swats his hand away. Mayu shakes her head, and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Nope! It's all real, Shig." The brunette grins up at him, and he replies with a shaky laugh, faint blush appearing onto his cheeks.

The grey eyed boy pulls down his shirt, groaning. Yoshiki sniffles and goes downstairs to get a drink of water. Ayumi nods. A splash on his face from the kitchen sink, a swig from the plastic water bottle. His face is hot, tongue warm but mouth dry. He's standing over the sink, hands grasping the counter. Ayumi managed to get down the stairs quietly, without a creak. She stands on her tippy toes and places her chin on top of Yoshiki's bare shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," he breathes, and the blue haired girl grabs his hand and leads him back upstairs.

* * *

ive been writing a lot recently and im happy (link to thing here: www . scaryforkids cat-scratch) remove spaces because ff net is picky with the co ms

also i hope my ""subtle"" pairing choices appeal to u.. if not hmu with a pairing and ill try to incorporate it into this mess! this chap/ story in general was mostly about pairings but like. these games are sparking them to happen rite


	4. bath (mayu)

Ayumi puffs out her cheeks and scans through the list once more. All of the students below her are leaning in intently, wondering if their slip got chosen. "Next up is the one that says, 'Bath.'"

"That's me!" Mayu speaks up, hands respectively placed in her lap. She has her slips in front of her, edges of the paper slightly curling. Ayumi leans over to her and gestures her hand towards her, to which she gratefully accepts.

The class rep leads the brunette to the bathroom, pristine and impeccably perfect. "In this one, you have to take a bath. You're okay with that, right?" Ayumi asks, furrowing her brows and gazing straight into the taller girl's eyes. Mayu nods, strands of hair that's tied up perkily bouncing with her movement. She strips down to her underwear, snow white undergarments covering her body. Kicking away the clothes in a corner, she hesitantly slips out of her underwear, fumbling with the closure of her bra. The blue haired girl walks past her and leans over to run the bath.

Testing the water temperature with a quick dab of her finger, she immediately pulls it back. A scalding stream of water gushes out from the tap, stinging her finger. It fogs up the mirror, and Mayu looks over at her, hand placed onto her shoulder. "I'm alright," she says, childishly smiling.

"Okay, if I remember correctly," Ayumi clicks her tongue, firmly clasping her hands together, "you're supposed to get into the bath and the lights will be off."

The light flickers off, and Mayu slides into the bath, warm water tickling her body. The air conditioning is activated, buzzing from the vents. "Make sure you're facing the taps," Ayumi says. She's leaning against the sink, worried eyes searching for her friend's silhouette. She barely sees it, Mayu's ifgure being discreetly hidden by the darkness.

"Alright!" The brunette's hands swish smoothly in the water, fingers tapping against the bathtub's rim. She feels someone massaging her scalp, undoing her ponytail and a clang of beads are heard against the sink's porcelain counter. Mayu shudders, gasping.

"Y-you're supposed to wash your hair… here." A bottle of shampoo is shoved at her chest. She doesn't know what scent or brand it was, but she could detect the faint tropical vibes it had. Mayu shrugs, rolling with it and squeezing out a reasonable amount of the gooey substance. It ran through the crevices of her hands, dripping from her palms and splashing into the water. She rubs her hands together, getting product on both palms, and runs it through her scalp.

"Repeat the words, 'Daruma-san fell down,' multiple times. Keep washing your hair." The blue haired girl orders. She plays with her fingers, eyes shifting left to right. All blue irises saw were the pitch black void. Mayu hums, and in a sing song voice, she says, "Daruama-san fell down, Daruama-san fell down, Daruama-san fell down~!"

Mayu shuts her eyes, relaxing into the soothing lathering of the shampoo. The water turns cloudy from leftover suds falling in. The drama club member imagines a woman, slim adumbration standing in the bathtub. The same one Mayu is in. She imagines the woman slipping. She falls onto the tap, eye being gouged out of the socket and blood spattering on the rust.

There she stood behind her, spine drooping low and oily jet black locks dangling in front of her head.

"If you see her," Ayumi swallows, hand feeling her own heartbeat, "ask her, 'Why did you fall in the bath?'"

Mayu hears a croak, broken and raspy. The woman's eyes, right one with a hollow, bloody socket and the left bloodshot, wide open, stare at the wall's adjacent bathroom tiles. Broken veins are underneath her eyelids, lack of sleep taking over. Her hand, bony and dry, reaches out to grab the brunette's shoulder. "Daurama-san," Mayu calls, voice almost echoing. All is silent, except for the delicate humming of the air conditioner. Ayumi purses her lips tightly, anxiously rubbing her hands together. "Why did you fall in the bath?"

A swish of water is heard, assuming she lunged over her head, and Mayu jumps up from the bath, eyes still tightly shut. Ayumi grabs her arm and the pile of clothes that the drama club member discarded, and heads out, shutting the door behind them. An audible thump comes from behind the door, ragged groans muffled by the compacted walls. The blue haired girl hands Mayu a folded towel, pink and fluffy, like cotton. Her eyes flash open, green optics examining the surroundings. '_We must be in a closet_,' she thinks, graciously accepting the towel and wrapping it around her body.

"You did w-well…" Ayumi stammers, blush beginning to form. Mayu, delighted with the praise, beams. There's a type of radiating heat coming from her, and the class representative gets out of the tight space as quickly as she could. Yet Mayu Suzumoto didn't allow her, indirectly.

"Thank you, Shinozaki…!" A tilt of the head and a little shine of her eyes make Ayumi's knees weak to the core, heart just about to gush its feelings out. Mayu wraps the towel around her body as she does so, skin slick with water and hair wafting with the coconut-banana scent the shampoo possessed.

Out of pure instinct, Ayumi's soft lips touch Mayu's cheek, and she relaxes into it. A giggle comes from the bubbly girl and the blue haired girl swings the door open, but quickly closes it for the brunette's privacy. Satoshi quirks up a brow as she enters the room, stiffer than usual.

"What happened— something gone wrong?" He asks, touching the class representative's shoulder. She shakes her head, cheeks filled with air. Seiko howls with laughter, fully aware of what happened in between the four walls of the closet. Naomi pats her head, worriedly, trying to calm her down.

"I th-think," the curly haired girl laughs a bit more, before wiping her tears away and leaning on her best friend's shoulder, "That things went _perfectly_." Ayumi gives the girl a partially annoyed look, rolling her eyes and taking a seat next to the cunning girl.

"So," Seiko gives everyone a devilish grin, amber eyes darting from right to left, "Wanna do each other's hair?" The boys groan, Morishige taking off his glasses to rub his eyes, and the two girls next to Seiko laugh playfully. Satoshi stubbornly crosses his arms and childishly pouts, something that his plum haired sister would do.

"Ugh, do we really have to do that?!"

"Oh come on…" Seiko groans, throwing her hands up in the air. "If you don't do it, you won't get _these babies_—!" She sneers, quickly groping Naomi's breasts. The brunette smacks her hands away in response, uncomfortably shifting away from her. Satoshi is beet red, burying his face into his knees as Yoshiki mumbles embarrassing things in his ear. Morishige smirks, enjoying the situation.

Mayu steps out of the closet, pajamas free of any harsh wrinkles. A stunning smile is on her face, arms placed behind her. She sits down next to her drama club friend, occasionally giving the blue haired girl a _yes-I-know-what-you-did_ look.

* * *

_mayu/ayumi is a Good pairing (link to thing here: www . scaryforkids bath-game)_

_i think next is satoshi or seiko? also obv. the games they did will haunt them until monday why would i not do tht_


End file.
